Familiar Faces (Continuation of Daricio's fanfic)
by twilightdreamers
Summary: Two years after Kurosaki Ichigo vanished Kuchiki Rukia finds a mysterious orange haired boy in the Rukongai. How is this small boy related to Ichigo? Continuation of Daricio's fanfic


**A/N:**Hello! As the title and the summary say, this is a continuation of Daricio's fanfic Familiar Faces! Hope you enjoy! Btw this story isn't set EXCATLY where Daricio left off.

Link to Daricio's profile since this place keeps eating the link to the story!

www. fanfiction u/295067 /Daricio (Take out the spaces there's 4!)

I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

_Italics-Zangestu thinking/talking_

**Bold-Hollow Ichigo talking (other me)**

(Divider)

**Games, Decisions, and Meetings**

Kuchiki Rukia walked down the hallway of the great Kuchiki manor with a look of desperate frustration. After the long hours and large stacks of paperwork she had taken some time off to spend with Ichigo only to end up searching for him for hours. As she walked down the same hallway for the umpteenth time she spotted Hanatarou.

"Hanatarou! Just the person I was looking for! Have you seen Ichigo?" Rukia questioned worriedly.

Hanatarou jumped at the sudden intrusion in the silence. "R-Rukia-san you scared me! I-I haven't seen Ichigo since this morning when we started to play hide-and-seek!"

Rukia sighed. She couldn't find Ichigo because he was playing hide and seek. She put her hand to her head in frustration. "I guess we can't help it Hanatarou, let's go look for Ichigo together."

Hanatarou nodded in agreement he started walking then stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute Rukia." He took in a deep breath then opened his mouth and screamed with a voice Rukia would have never imagined that it was Hanatarou. "ICHIGO! RUKIA'S PLAYING!" Rukia looked at him for a second until he shrugged. "Ichigo told me to tell him when you came back."

A childish voice that could easily be identified as Ichigo's yelled out from down the hallway. "Okay Hanatarou! Hurry up and find me, I'm getting hungry!"

Both shinigami's heads snapped up and ran in the direction of the voice. They came to the hallway where Ichigo's room was located. Small rumbling noises came through Ichigo's closed door. Abruptly they slammed the door open.

Rukia took a quick look around the room; she had already been in here looking for him. Nothing in the room seemed out of place. The rumbling noise came again from the small bookcase in the room. Surprised, Rukia walked cautiously to the bookcase. She observed the wall around the bookcase; she took a firm hold on it and pulled. The bookcase swung open to reveal a dimly lit room with a small orange haired boy sitting inside hugging his knees. Slowly he crawled out holding a candle.

Ichigo stretched out his cramped body cracking quite a few joints. "Geez Hanatarou you stink at this game! It took you forever and in the end it was only because I gave you hints and Rukia-taichou found me!" he said pouting.

Rukia stood there a bit in amazement before she spoke up. "How did you find that place?" she said slightly bewildered.

Ichigo looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. "Um.. Kuchiki-san told me about it when we were talking earlier this morning before he left." He admitted.

"Ichigo but nii-sama leaves before dawn how did you talk to him?" she questioned.

Ichigo paused as if thinking of an excuse. "I had a nightmare and woke up to get some water, then I met him and we talked for a short while until he had to go."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud growl coming from Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo turned a slight shade of red in embarrassment. "Can we get something to eat Rukia-taichou?"

"Sure." She said before leading them to the dining room.

(divider)

They all sat down to eat as Ichigo happily munched his food. Rukia was happy watching him eat until a certain question popped in her mind.

"Ichigo say, what was your nightmare about." Rukia wondered.

"Um… Well it wasn't really clear but it was like….flashes of images. There was this long blue haired guy and there was this weird…. white stuff on his face and body. Also there was this black haired guy and he also had white stuff on him…. And there was this creepy brown haired guy, but he didn't have white stuff on him… but I was really scared of him." Ichigo said obviously having trouble finding the right words to describe his thoughts.

Rukia's mind recognized the descriptions that Ichigo was giving and names popped up. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, and… Aizen Sousuke. She shuddered remembering.

Ichigo calling her name brought her back to reality. "Sorry Ichigo, I'll be back." She said as she stood up.

"But Rukia-taichou I haven't finished telling you the rest of my dream." Ichigo complained. Rukia sat back down all the sudden interested. Ichigo smiled satisfied. "Well there was this green haired girl and this REALLY BIG guy with pink hair…. There's also this girl with really bad temper and blond hair, also this guy with short blond hair that gets smacked with….. A sandal?" he said questioning himself. "Black hair in a braid… that's the girl that wears the sailor uniform and is always reading." Ichigo continued on describing each of the Vizard distinctly.

"Okay be good and stay with Hanatarou." She said to Ichigo. She looked to Hanatarou. "Don't let his out of your sight."

Rukia stood up and shunpoed out the door. Ichigo stood up wiping the crumbs off his face. "What are we going to play next Hanatarou?" he said with a somewhat evil smile. Hanatarou dreaded what was about to happen.

(Divider)

Rukia walked to the large doors that led to the sou-taichou's office.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Kuchiki Rukia Captian of Squad 9 requesting audience with Yamamoto-soutachiou."

Slowly the large door swung open to reveal a large room with a desk and a view looking out to all of Seireitei.

"Kuchiki Rukia what news is so urgent that you much deliver it yourself personally instead of a hell butterfly?" the old man spoke slowly.

"I have news regarding Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia said.

The old man's eyes seemed to slightly open, but if they did it was gone in a second. "Speak." He said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo told me of dreams he had and I consider them to be memories. He recalls the different Espada he fought in Hueco Mundo, specifically Ulquorria Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He also recalls Aizen Sousuke too. He seems to not recall any memories about shinigami but he remembers things about the Vizard." Rukia said careful of her word choice.

"What does that imply for you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think that Ichigo should go to the Vizards for re-training." She admitted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Ichigo has his shinigami powers so that almost guarantees that his hollow powers still remain. His hollow can take advantage of this and take over Ichigo, this would be a great disadvantage. If Ichigo spends time with the Vizard he can fully regain control over his hollow lessening the chances of it taking over." She said calmly.

Yamamoto solemnly nodded. "That is good to take into consideration. Tomorrow you will take Kurosaki Ichigo into the world of the living and to Urahara Kisuke. They will take it from there. I expect you to return to Seireitei the day after tomorrow. Dismissed." He said as his voice boomed throughout the empty room.

Rukia gave a bow before exiting the room and quickly shunpoed back to the Kuchiki manor to find Ichigo.

(Divider)

Rukia found Ichigo and Hanatarou in Ichigo's room.

"Hanatarou can you leave me and Ichigo alone right now?" Rukia said.

Hanatarou quickly left the room with a small goodbye. "Okay Ichigo!" Rukia said before sitting down.

"Yes Rukia-taichou?" Ichigo said sitting down next to her

. "We're going back to Urahara's place. You're going to meet some of your friends."

"In the world of the living?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes." She said before patting his head. "Now go to sleep we're going to be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Obediently he slipped into his futon and let out a small 'goodnight'. They said their goodbyes and went to bed. Ichigo dreamed.

(Divider)

Ichigo opened his eyes to see he was standing sideways on a blue building. He quickly scampered to lay flat to save himself from 'falling." After a while he realized that he could stand up normally, even if it did feel a bit weird. _Where am I? _he thought.

_"YOU ARE IN YOU'RE INNER WORLD." _A deep voice boomed.

"Inner world?" Ichigo wondered out loud. "So you're Zangetsu? Why are you hiding?"

The voice lightly chuckled. "_I'm not hiding, you just can't see me."_

**_"_See! I told you he's different! His reaction was even different!"** A different voice called out.

Two figures slowly approached him. One was a tall old man (ish) wearing black and sunglasses (of some sort). The other was an exact look alike to Ichigo except that he was white and was MUCH bigger than him.

"Zangetsu and other me? You guys look a lot different from what I imagined." Ichigo said in awe.

**"I told you to stop calling me 'other me'! It's really annoying!"**

"Then what's your name!?" Ichigo said frustrated after hearing this multiple times.

Zangetsu let out a sigh of annoyance; he had also heard this conversation repeat itself many times. For the last time I told you I don't have a name!

"Fine then your name is officially…. Shiro! Cuz you're white!" he said proudly.

Ignoring the loud complains from the newly named hollow Zangetsu spoke. "_Do you want to regain your memories Ichigo?"_

"Yes! I do, everything is really confusing right now!" Ichigo said with excitement. "Will you help me?"

**"Well I won't! I don't want you to get your memories back cuz you're going to treat me like trash when you get them!"**

Ichigo looked at the hollow with confusion hoping for an explanation.

The hollow let out a sigh. "**When you had your memories you were afraid of me and won the fight against me so you had control. You were the King, I was the horse. Well technically you're still the King, but you're not the same person that you used to be, in a good way! You just used my powers, ignored me, treated me like trash, and locked me up!"**

Ichigo had a look of pure horror on his face. Did he really do that? "That can't be true! I would never treat a friend like that! You're lying! Tell him Zangetsu!" he said with small tears forming in his eyes.

Zangetsu looked at him for a moment and didn't speak and shook his head. "_It's true. But you can regain your memories and change that!"_

**"I still don't agree and I don't wanna go with those stinkin Vizards, they're the ones that got the idea in your head that I'm 'dangerous'!"**

"Who are these Vizard people?" Ichigo asked.

"_They're the people that you had dreams about…. The big guy and the braided hair girl?" _Zangetsu said hoping to trigger Ichigo's memories.

Ichigo searched through his memories and found it. "Oh! Those people! Rukia-taichou said that we're going to meet them tomorrow."

**"I honestly don't have anything against Rukia-chan but how did she get the idea that we should go with those wackos!?"** Shiro said as he shook his head in disagreement.

_"You should get some rest Ichigo; you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You don't have to come here to talk to us. You can just think something and we'll talk back. Goodnight Ichigo." _Zangetsu said before disappearing.

**"Goodnight kid! See ya tomorrow!"**

"Bye Shiro!" Ichigo said as he waved goodbye. Then everything went black.

(Divider)

** A/N: **Okay that was the 2nd longest chappie I have written! Hope you like it! Yamamoto is SUPER hard to write!

Yeah I know Rukia's the captain of the 9th squad, that might change depending on how things go!

Oh yeah Shiro is nice to Ichigo in this fanfic cuz I like nice Shiro better than mean Shiro!


End file.
